1. Field
The present disclosure relates to molds for manufacturing molding members of light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are semiconductor devices that emit various colors of light implemented by a light source having a PN junction of compound semiconductors. LEDs have numerous advantages. LEDs have a long lifetime, and can be miniaturized. LEDs can be driven at a low voltage due to high directionality. Also, LEDs are able to withstand impact and vibration, so they do not require a preheating time and a complicated driving. LEDs can be packaged in various types. These various advantages permit LEDs to be applied for various purposes.
A light-emitting device package is formed as the following procedure. After mounting a light-emitting device chip on a lead frame or a substrate on which an electrode pattern is formed, an electrode of the light-emitting device chip is electrically connected to the lead frame or the electrode pattern, and, then, a molding member is formed on the lead frame or the electrode pattern.
Recently, a molding member is formed to include a lens thereon, and thus, the process of additionally disposing a lens on the molding member becomes unnecessary.
In order to form a molding member that includes a lens on a light-emitting device chip, a molding resin is injected into a mold having a lens shape.
The mold includes an inlet for injecting a molding resin and an air ventilator for discharging air to the outside form the mold. A guide groove in the molding member readily injects and discharges a resin. However, if resin remains and protrudes in the guide groove of the molding member when a mold is removed after injecting a molding resin, a pick-up unit may contact the remained resin in the guide groove in a subsequent pick-up process that uses a vacuum. Thus, the contact of the pick-up unit with the guide groove becomes deteriorated, which hampers the subsequent pick-up process.
A need exists for developing a technique for preventing a lens unit from damages due to the leaked molding resin, and preventing pores from being formed in the molding member.